Histoire de ruban
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Un weekend à Paris foutu en l'air, un ruban plus solide que du gundamium, et Relena pour mettre de l'animation...Yaoi !


****

Histoire de ruban

Un petit one-shot sans but, juste comme ça ! ^^

Avertissements : 1+2/2+1 ; 2x1 ; lime ; Relena. 

***

Heero conduisait en silence, les yeux fixés sur la route calmement. A côté de lui , Duo était curieusement maussade, le bras appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. De petites mèches échappées de sa natte volaient autour de son front plissé dans une grimace. Heero faisait de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit, craignant que ça réveille l'attention de son compagnon, mais Duo se tourna tout de même vers lui, demandant pour la centième fois au moins depuis le matin : 

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté un truc pareil ? 

Heero ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que Duo apporterait la réponse lui-même. Et effectivement : 

_ D'accord, c'est pas comme si je t'aurais de toutes façons laissé y aller tout seul...Hors de question. Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'accepter d'y aller ? Oh je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est ton boulot, et que WuFei aussi y est, mais c'est pas sur WuFei qu'elle saute à tout bout de champ, l'autre nympho ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de Preventers pour la protéger, celle-là, bon sang c'est juste une soirée ! Et puis pourquoi ce week-end précisément ? Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Je suis sûr qu'elle savait qu'on devait partir tous les deux et qu'elle a décidé de faire sa foutue soirée pile poil au même moment. Et puis il y a des tas de Preventers qui seraient ravis de l'aider, mais non, mademoiselle veut Heero Yuy ! Et puis je m'en fous, si j'ai envie de te rouler un patin au milieu de la soirée, je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais. 

_ Tu as dit que tu te tiendrais bien, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Lady Une a accepté que tu prennes la place de Trowa. 

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi embrasser mon petit ami serait se tenir mal. 

Heero lui lança un regard noir et Duo haussa les épaules avant de pousser un soupir à décoiffer un chauve.

_ C'est parfaitement injuste, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais dû te laisser la tuer la première fois. Comme ça au moins, elle nous aurait foutu la paix. 

Heero préféra sagement se taire et ne fit plus de commentaire avant leur arrivée à Sank, laissant Duo se plaindre pour deux. Eh, lui aussi aurait préféré être à Paris avec Duo. Ce week-end était l'anniversaire de leur toute première rencontre. Celle qui l'avait laissée avec deux balles dans le corps et une jambe cassée suite à la chute d'un certain hôpital. 

Duo avait décidé que c'était affreusement romantique et plutôt que de fêter la première fois où l'autre baka avait abandonné une bataille perdue d'avance contre ses hormones et lui avait sauté dessus sans prévenir à sa sortie hôpital après le petit ennui Mariemaia, il avait choisi de célébrer la fois où ils avaient manqué de s'entre-tuer. 

Chacun son truc. 

Bref. 

Heero gara la voiture dans une des cours du palais, et il n'avait pas mis le pied dehors, que...

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! "

Quelque chose de rose lui bondit dessus et s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée, l'air absolument ravi. 

_ Relena, fit Heero, impassible.

_ Heero ! Je suis teeeeeeeeellement contente que tu sois là ! On ne s'est pas vus depuis teeeeeeeeellement longtemps ! Tu m'as teeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement manqué, Heero !! 

Le bruit d'une portière qui se refermait un peu brusquement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir Duo s'approcher d'eux, avec un grand sourire plein de dents et un peu crispé. 

_ Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que c'était Trowa qui devait venir ?

_ Il a eu un empêchement, répondit l'Américain. C'est moi qui le remplace. 

_ Oh. 

Une grimace de déplaisir passa rapidement sur le visage de Relena. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui la dérangeait. Il était _toujours_ derrière Heero, à croire qu'il le poursuivait ! Non mais vraiment, on n'avait pas _idée_ de s'imposer comme ça ! Il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne savaient pas quand ils étaient de trop...Quel sans gêne ! 

Et puis elle refusait de croire les rumeurs qui disaient qu'Heero et lui étaient ensemble. Son Heero ne pouvait pas être gay. Pas qu'elle ait quoique ce soit contre les gays, après tout, Quatre Winner était quelqu'un d'absolument _charmant _et bien élevé, quel dommage qu'il soit trop occupé pour venir à la soirée, et il était fiancé avec Trowa Barton, et elle avait même des doutes sur Milliardo qui parfois...mais passons. Là n'était pas le problème. Oh ça ne l'étonnerait pas du tout que Duo ait des vues sur Heero (on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir mauvais goût, c'était déjà ça), mais son Heero ne _pouvait_ pas être gay, pour la bonne raison qu'il devait se marier avec elle. 

Une Relena avertie en vaut deux et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, alors si la chambre de Heero était collée à la sienne, celle de Duo était quasiment à l'autre bout du palais, ce qui fit doucement rigoler l'Américain. " Bonne idée, pensa-t-il, au moins comme ça on pourra faire autant de bruit qu'on voudra... "

La soirée fut un véritable calvaire, Relena voulait que Hero soit son cavalier et Duo devait supporter la vue de son petit ami dansant avec son pire cauchemar incarné, sans compter les commentaires que les invités ne manquaient pas de faire sur eux, du style, " Quel couple adorable ! ", " Comme ils vont bien ensemble ! ", " On dirait un prince et une princesse de conte de fées ! ", " Comme ils sont mignons ! ". 

WuFei ne quittait pas Duo d'une semelle pour l'empêcher de craquer. C'était plus le Dieu de la Mort, c'était le Dieu de la Jalousie incarné, et le Chinois devait se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire à chaque fois qu'un invité faisait un commentaire. 

Lorsqu'enfin la soirée se termina, les trois jeunes hommes se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Duo, et l'Américain s'empressa de serrer Heero contre lui au cas où il voudrait s'envoler. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé mais appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo, incroyablement soulagé que le calvaire soit terminé. Il avait cru mourir étouffé sous le parfum de Relena. 

Il se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait une mission pareille. 

Plutôt s'autodétruire. 

_ Je te jure qu'il va falloir lui faire comprendre qu'elle perd son temps, fit Duo. 

_ Cette onna est plus bornée qu'une mule, dit WuFei, amusé. Yuy pourrait se travestir qu'elle refuserait toujours de comprendre. 

_ N'y pense même pas, Duo, marmonna Heero. 

Mais l'Américain avait déjà le regard perdu dans un rêve où Heero portait l'uniforme scolaire de Rei Ayanami, et quelques centaines de kilomètre plus loin, Quatre eut une soudaine crise de saignement de nez sous le regard surpris de Trowa qui n'avait fait que le prendre dans ses bras. 

Heero donna une tape sur la tête de Duo qui revint du pays des Fantasmes Irréalisables dans un soupir rêveur. 

_ Je vais vous laisser, annonça WuFei en étouffant un bâillement. Bonne nuit. 

_ A demain, Wu-man ! 

La porte se referma et Heero entreprit de mordiller la gorge de Duo qui ferma les yeux, le Japonais commença à défaire la natte de son amant, dénouant le ruban de satin noir qui l'attachait. C'était le ruban préféré de Duo. Il le portait lors de sa première rencontre avec Heero, la première fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et il avait été taché du sang de chacun des pilotes pendant la guerre. 

Heero le posa avec précaution sur la table de nuit avant de revenir au suçon tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Duo pour les étaler. 

_ Et si ta princesse débarque ? 

_M'en fous, marmonna Heero. 

Duo sourit, ravi. Il était assez rare qu'Heero soit d'aussi bonne disposition. Eh, ils n'étaient peut-être pas à Paris, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne devaient pas en profiter...Et Duo avait une idée particulièrement intéressante...

Le tout était d'y arriver sans que Heero s'en rende compte. 

Il le laissa terminer le suçon, puis ils s'embrassèrent, Heero était particulièrement enthousiaste et Duo n'eut pas trop de difficulté à l'allonger sur le lit. Le tout était de ne pas se laisser entraîner et de garder l'esprit clair. 

Mais oui bien sûr. 

_ Hee-chan ?

_ Hnnnnnn ? 

_ T'es uke ce soir. 

_ T'avais dit jamais deux nuits de suite et ça va faire la troisième, protesta vaguement Heero sans empêcher Duo de lui lever les bras au-dessus de la tête, distrait par les yeux de son amant qui semblait si violets à cette distance, et surtout par le frottement de bassin contre bassin que Duo avait commencé quelques secondes plus tôt

_ Ce soir c'est spécial, répondit-il en attrapant son ruban. Ce soir ça fait deux ans, un mois et trois jour qu'on est ensemble, et il y a trois ans exactement, tu étais attaché à cette merveilleuse table de l'hôpital de Sally et j'étais en train de me demander si je te sortais de là ou si je tuais tout le monde avant de venir profiter lâchement de ta vulnérabilité. 

_ Duo...? fit Heero, impressionné par le sérieux et le calme avec lesquels il parlait. 

_ Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix à se moment là, continua Duo doucement, et Heero réalisa seulement qu'il était en train de l'attacher par les poignets à l'un des barreaux du lit avec son ruban noir. Mais, Hee-chan, ce soir tu es à moi…

Heero ne répondit pas. 

Ce dont Duo ne se rendait pas compte, c'était que trois ans plus tôt, il aurait très bien pu s'arracher à la table, en sang, mais quand même. Ce soir par contre, il était immobilisé, lié comme il l'était par le ruban de Duo, car il était hors de question de le casser. 

Mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas, Duo arrêterait immédiatement. 

Heero ferma les yeux, donnant l'autorisation à son amant de faire ce qu'il voulait. 

Et Duo, un sourire sur les lèvres, entreprit de le rendre fou. 

***

Dans sa chambre, Relena se coiffait soigneusement devant son miroir, et lissait sa chemise de nuit. Bien. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque. 

Prenant son air le plus angélique, elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa doucement à celle d'Heero. 

Pas de réponse. 

Intriguée, se demandant s'il dormait déjà, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte, mais Heero n'était pas dans sa chambre. 

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air irrité. S'il ne coopérait pas, aussi…

Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? 

Humph. Duo Maxwell. Ce démon avait dû le retenir dans sa chambre pour une raison x[1]. 

Passablement énervée, Relena entreprit de traverser le palais sous le regard perturbé des gardes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur reine en chemise de nuit, et de rejoindre la chambre de Duo. 

Elle était à une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits bizarres, et la voix d'Heero, curieusement aiguë, qui disait quelque chose comme "je t'en prie, Duo !" 

Après de nouveaux bruits, elle comprit que Heero suppliait Duo de faire quelque chose, et les cris que poussaient l'amour de sa vie étaient assez clairs pour que n'importe qui, même elle, comprenne ce qu'il se passait. 

Horrifiée, elle mit une main devant sa bouche. 

Duo était en train de torturer son Heero ! 

Pleine de résolution et de courage, elle décida de courir au secours de son bien aimé. 

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte. 

Reconnaissons lui que la vision qu'elle eut du mélange Duo/Heero, un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras qui eux-mêmes ne savaient plus tout à fait à qui ils appartenaient, aurait été perturbante pour n'importe qui, sauf peut-être une fan de yaoi que pas grand chose ne choque. 

On entendit un hurlement d'horreur, puis un grand boum. 

***

_ Maxwell, il me semblait vous avoir demandé de ne pas faire de scandale. 

_ Mais madame ! J'ai rien fait du tout ! 

_ Vous et Yuy avez choqué la reine de Sank, sans compter que sa chute aurait pu lui valoir un traumatisme crânien !

_ Quelle drame…

_ Maxwell !

_ Eh, de toutes façons, elle avait pas à entrer dans ma chambre comme ça ! Sauf votre respect, lady Une, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! C'est elle qui, non content d'avoir foutu mon week-end à Paris en l'air, s'est efforcée de gâcher aussi ma nuit ! 

_ La position dans laquelle Yuy et vous vous êtes mis…

_ Je met Heero dans la position que je veux…Mais c'est vrai que celle là était particulièrement…

_ MAXWELL !!! Je parlais par rapport à Sank ! Epargnez-moi les détails de votre vie sexuelle, voulez-vous ? Bref, vous n'avez pas respecté votre contrat. Par conséquent, vous pouvez toujours rêver pour vos congés ! 

_ Maaaaaaadaaaaaame !!! Vous n'oseriez pas…? 

_ Voyez le bon côté des choses, Maxwell : au moins cette fois elle a compris. 

_ Vous rigolez ? Elle a engagé un psy pour sauver Heero de mes griffes perverses. Le pauvre petit était tellement traumatisé…

_ Trêve de sarcasmes. Retournez à votre bureau. 

*soupir*

_ Alors ? 

_ Je suis privé de vacances. C'est pas juste ! 

_ Hn. 

_ Eh, Hee-chan ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Je crois que le placard à balais est libre…

_ Baka. 

OWARI 

[1]. Le jeu de mot est intentionnel…^^ 


End file.
